


The Vampire and The Mute

by proudjbstan



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, angsty, hunter!jinyoung, mute!jaebum, vampire!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudjbstan/pseuds/proudjbstan
Summary: Jaebum's world has always been soundless and quiet, while Mark is thirsty for blood.





	1. One

Both of them were watching the lame entertaintment programme from the old rusty television in the living room when suddenly Jinyoung's phone started to ring. At first, Jaebum ignored the obnoxious and annoying caller ringtone of a certain ID when he saw that Jinyoung was just about to drift into a deep slumber that he barely gets for these past few days. Jinyoung looks like he is tired and needed some good sleep so he took his phone and just put it into silent mode. After that, he snuggled back under the comforter and dozed off. But then, it started to get on his nerves when the phone keep on vibrating noisily on the wooden table after that. By the tenth missed calls, Jaebum decided to dig Jinyoung out of the blanket and gently shook him up.

Jinyoung rubbed his eyes lazily and he looked confused. "What's wrong, hyung?" he asked Jaebum with half opened eyes.

Jaebum pointed his finger towards the table. He then rolled his eyes and cupped both of his ears with his hands. Seeing this, Jinyoung chuckled and said "It's on silent mode, hyung. It won't disturb you anymore if you just move it to a soft place where it won't cause such a noisy vibration."

Jaebum signed with his hands and Jinyoung nodded. " I knew it's from father and that means he'll assigned me with a new mission but I just want to sleep for a few more minutes before I get to work. Just wake me up after ten minutes, can you?" Jaebum smiled and nodded at him before tucking him back into sleep. But suddenly, an uneasy feelings crept into him and he tried to shake it off by flipping mindlessly through the channels once again.

 

Jaebum doesn't really know what did they meant by working but he hates it everytime Jinyoung says he has to work because Jaebum somehow knows it's dangerous. There's one time they came home and Jinyoung was bloodied and badly injured. He has a shot wound on his stomach and Jinyoung was so so close to dying. But there's nothing he could do to stop them from going out for the missions. Because during the past ten years since he entered this dysfunctional family, Jaebum was always deemed unworthy and useless by Jinyoung's father. He is mute after all, so he can't even argue back.

Only five minutes had passed before another loud ringing resonated through the peaceful living room. Jaebum is really getting annoyed by now but he was puzzled to realize that this time, it was coming from his own phone. No one actually cared enough about him to even saved his number in their contacts and plus, he was the lowest in hierarchy among the other people in this house- a mere human being is considered a slave to the Hunters family, so who could it be? And so, he answered the call with a mixed feelings of curiousity and wary.

Never did in his life, he expects to be greeted by a raspy voice from the other line that he knew so well. Jinyoung's father is the person that hates him the most in this house, so what did he want from him this time?

"Jaebum-ah," the old man said with such a fake loving tone. It almost made Jaebum cringed and laugh. Well, if he could laugh, he would. This is such a rare moments where the man sounded like he is trying really hard to have his attention. This must me something really really important then. "Listen carefully."

"I want you to do something. Prove it to me that you actually worth something in our family by gaining success through this mission. And only if you really succeeded, you're qualified to be a Hunter."

He said 'our family' just now. Does that mean things have changed now?

Jaebum knows exactly why he didn't belong here. Because even after years had passed, it will never change the fact that Jinyoung's family is a fearful and respected Hunter while he is only an orphan with unknown background. They couldn't find out anything regarding his past. His parents, his family, his hometown, everything is only a faded fragments of his memories.

They couldn't accept him because to them, accepting strangers into the family is like taunting their family's good name and amazing reputation, eventhough they know Jaebum is indeed a very skillful and strong fighter. He could master the difficult moves perfectly just by watching Jinyoung and if he was given the opportunity to train, he would surely become one of the best Hunters in the family.  
And now, when his chance has finally come, there's no way Jaebum would let it slip away from his grasp easily. Because no matter what, he had always wanted to be stronger so that he could fight alongside Jinyoung. So that he could always protect him.

 

 

"What do you think you're doing, father! You are literally putting him into a death trap by assigning him for this mission. Jaebum hyung was never trained to be a Hunter. He cannot accept this mission so just give it to me instead. Isn't that's the reason you were blasting off my phone this morning?"

"No, I was trying to reach up to him through you actually, since he can't even reply to me if I call him. But then, I just changed my mind and it seems like a good choice because that boy didn't even hesitate a bit before agreeing to this. He is eager to prove something to us, can't you see that? And plus, why do you even care so much about him?"

"In case your old brain can no longer recalled, I want to remind you that Jaebum hyung sacrificed himself for me once. When you decided to just abandon me in that warehouse, your own dying son, he is the one who sneaked inside and risked his life to save me! Not you, father. Not even you are willing to do it. Hunters like you are heartless that you doesn't even know what humanity is anymore!"

Jinyoung is glaring at his father while clutching to his gun tightly. He is fuming with anger and if he stayed any longer in his father's office, he might just shot his father's head off his body.  
"If he got hurt, even the slightest scratch, I'll never forgive you. Ever!" Jinyoung yelled menacingly at the old man before slamming the door shut


	2. Two

"What did he tell you?" Shownu cornered him at the deserted kitchen, nails digging painfully into Jaebum's arm they could break skin. Jaebum never saw him this mad, so he was confused. "What did he tell you!" He asked again and grabbed Jaebum by his collar. 

Shownu was panting as if he just run his way here and straight away barged into him. He has always been bulkier and thicker than him but Jaebum is just as strong as he is. Couldn't tolerate the way he was being manhandled, he pushed Shownu away harshly.  
Jaebum glared at him, his indignance was seeping through his tensed shoulders, the dark brown orbs boring into Shownu's as if saying 'what the fuck is wrong with you?'.

"Did he actually tell you that you could be a Hunter if you succeed?" Then he laughs, the sound of pure mocking resonated in the silence. Jaebum is sick of this- people looking down at him. It has been long since it has any effect on him anymore that he could just brush off their mockery and after that he'll just forgive and forget, but this time it actually hurts to hear it from Shownu. 

Shownu has always been that kind of hyung that eventhough he never said anything, Jaebum could actually feels that Shownu cares for him a little bit or in this case, doesn't hate his gut. He never act hostile towards him all this while. Does that mean he felt threatened by his presence now that Jinyoung's father is giving him a chance to fight?

"So don't tell me you're that stupid to believe in that snake, huh? It was a mission that they had been planning for years but it wasn't able to be carried out because it is too dangerous so what's the difference does your presence could make then? But oh, of course you did, you're so desperate to be accepted isn't it?"

And then Shownu tightened his hold on his arms once again and whispered only for him to hear, the soft brush of air on his ear cause the hairs on his neck to stand up, "You can never be a Hunter. Never. Don't think too highly of yourself, just because you can fight, doesn't mean it's enough, Jaebum. You have to be born a Hunter in order to be one, so snap out of it already!"

Their faces are only inches apart at this point and it made Jaebum's stomach churned uncomfortably. He tried to pry off the strong arms away but they're gripping and clawing at him so tightly he almost hiss in pain. "Tell him, you don't want to do it. I don't care about the consequences but just tell him you refuse to," and then he carressed his hair lightly, causing Jaebum to ball his fist in disgust, "or I'll make sure you'll regret it."

 

 

 

They continued to bask in the sunset glow. Side by side, hand in hand from where they are sitting in the garden, facing the ablazed surrounding and disappearing sun at the horizon. Whatever happen tonight will change their life forever and they are trying to savour each moment before shit goes down.  
"Jaebum hyung..." he breathes out. Jinyoung buries his face in the crook of Jaebum's broad shoulder and neck while his hands moved to wrapped themselves around his waist. "Why do you look tired, hyung? What's bothering you?" Jinyoung asked him.

You, Jaebum thinks. You occupy me inside out all the time. You drive me crazy and I don't know why. I don't know why I feel like I'm losing you as time slowly ticks away.

"You know I don't need you to do this. I already know to what extent you are capable of, more than you know, hyung. I believe in you. Always will." 

It's not a plain statement. Jaebum knows what Jinyoung means, really means. It is a plea and request. Jinyoung doesn't want him to accept the mission. Jaebum's lips tugged slightly upwards and he nod once, acknowledging Jinyoung's words because yes, of course, Jaebum believes every breath and every scent of Park Jinyoung with his life.

The only two people that matters to him are trying to prevent him in their own ways. While Jinyoung is not explicit about it, he has been trying to stop him since he found out. And that make Jaebum thinks, does he look that pathetic that Jinyoung has to handle him as if he is a fragile glass. Did he look like he will shatter at the first touch? As for Shownu, why did he treat him as if he is just an extra limb that is rendered useless at first, harmless and limp but when he found out that it could actually move on it's own, he suddenly decided that it is a threat that needed to be amputated immediately. 

Pity and hate. Jaebum despises them both. A combination of what he was always fighting against other people his whole life. This time though, he won't change his mind. 

I'm sorry, Jinyoung-ah, for being selfish. I'm not doing this for you only, but also for myself. I need this. You believe in me, right?

 

 

 

The sky is bare tonight, clear from stars and comets. And the adrenaline rush is real now that the target's place came into peripheral as the group of Hunters disguised themselves around the manor. It was an enourmous place, with endless hallways, countless rooms and windows. But the most apparent vibe to them in the thickness of the night is that the engulfing darkness and lurking demons.

The mission is simple, they are going to wipe out the entire place, but everything is always easier to be said than done. They need every able bodies in order to carry out the mission thus maybe the reason Jinyoung's father need Jaebum in this. 

Jaebum knew that something is not right, yet there's nothing he could do to fix it. Because he doesn't know exactly where and what is wrong. So he braced himself to walk into the oblivion with closed eyes. It's not like he can turn back time to check once again and plus, decision was made, everything is in action. Only time is the barrier from finding out the truth. It was not the offer to become a Hunter that assured him to accept the mission, it was the condencesing tone, the way it was covered up with lies and unspoken threat. "If you don't accept this mission, Jinyoung's the one who had to do it. I bet you hate it when he gets hurt right?" the old man's words keep ringing inside his head.  
It could be a trap, Jaebum knows. But just like what Shownu said, Jaebum is stupid. And he is stupid, for loving Jinyoung the way he is.

 

Jaebum could feel it, in his bone and flesh, that something is about to go wrong at this point. But he swallowed back the uneasiness and look at Jinyoung's hand in his and he smiled. 

Jinyoung looks like he loosened up a bit as the tension in his features faded away and he tried to focus once again in their mission. They couldn't afford to make even a single mistake, as they already gambled their life on this as soon as they step out of their home. "Please be safe." Jinyoung whispered into his ears and Jaebum mouthed a silent "You too" to him. With the final chant, they separated from each other to their resignated position, waiting for the cue to barged in and execute the monsters inside.


	3. Three

As soon as he kicked the door open, Jaebum had to squint his eyes to adjust to the dark surrounding that greeted him. Apparently, it was a very big basement as there are a few more doors inside. Under the dim lightings and flickering lamps, the atmosphere looks and feels exactly like those haunted house that were often potrayed in horror movies. Everything in this basement is old and antique, even the wooden floor had squeaked when he stepped inside. 

Jaebum turned to his back and nodded at the two men behind him.  
While everybody -including Jinyoung, were tasked to clear out the other floors, Jaebum was sent here- at the basement of the manor, with two other Hunters. The three of them are in together for this one mission.  
Cautiously, they ventured deeper into the place. He can faintly make out the commotion upstairs- the cacophony of gunshots and deafening screams of bloodsuckers, and yet, the basement floor is still eerily quiet, as if the creatures here remained unbothered by the intruder's presence. Somewhere inside, the static noise of leaking pipe echoed endlessly, creating a rhythmic hums that matched with the thumps of their beating hearts. 

And suddenly, as if planned, six vampires had revealed themselves from within the darkness of the room and cornered them into one of the narrow space. It was a very smart tactic- trap your prey until they cannot run anywhere else. But before any of them could do anything, Jackson, one of the Hunters had finished them off with his riffle. And everything after that felt easy -they just shot whatever moving objects in the room. 

"Just how many of this piece of shit is hiding in this fucking rooms! I swear there could be hundreds of them here. Shoot one, another five come out." Jackson grunted as he kicked away a vampire that was clawing at his feet. But when things started to calm down, Jaebum put his hands down and dropped his gun onto the floor.

Then, he slipped his hand into his back pocket and fished out the hidden dagger. His eyes then caught a brief shadow of a vampire lurging towards them at an inhuman speed and slowly, he held up the deadly weapon. It pierced through it's chest and the vampire slumped onto the floor, blood splurting out from the gaping hole. "Arggggh!" It's bloodcurling scream filled the room before it went still completely.

They continued to walk and opened one of the doors that lead them into a bedroom.

"Only one room left and we're out. The others had already started to leave this place. Don't worry we'll get out after-" Youngjae's voice was cut short immediately when something had attacked them out of nowhere.  
A strong pairs of hands had strangled him from behind and Jaebum could feel how he was hanging mid air before his body come crashing down into a coffee table not long after. The sudden impact had cracked his ribcage and the sharp bones could've punctured one of his lungs.

His body went slack and vision darkened.

 

 

When he felt the unbearable pain on his chest, Jaebum's eyes had jolted open and was greeted with the warm tip of his own gun on his forehead.  
"Who sent you here?", A voice asked him and in his half-awake state, Jaebum could only reply with painful coughs that knocked all the air from his lungs. He covered his mouth and held back the urge to throw up as they came back to him stained with red.

Bang! Bang!

It's ironic, he thinks to himself as his body hits the cold floor, and the pain started to spread across his every veins and cells -that the metal bullets that was supposed to pierce through their heart was instead used against himself. Just like what people said -sometimes, things you want to destroy so badly will backfire and bit your own ass back. 

Bang!

He bites back a whimper when they shot him again on the leg. This time, he noticed how their eyes immediately glowed red and fangs drawn out dangerously as the crimson liquid soaked the carpet beneath him. The loss of blood was making him dizzy and lightheaded, his vision unfocused and his body started to tremble terribly.

"I'll shoot you for every questions that you left unanswered." One of the three vampires that surrounded him -the tall and scary one with ugly scars on his face had whispered into his ears menacingly and Jaebum felt a knot forming in his stomach. The monster moved his hands to choke him and Jaebum no longer has the strength to fight back. The pressure on his throat is blocking all the oxygen, yet he couldn't feel it, almost as if he was put behind a glass bar and everything that's happening to him is only a hazy nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.

As time passed by, it was becoming more difficult to keep his eyes open -he was heaving heavily and constantly slipping in and out of consciousness. The injuries are fatal and Jaebum could feels how his system is slowly shutting down. But even when his soul is hanging loosely at the edge, and no matter how much they wanted him to suffer, to beg and to scream in pain, Jaebum just can't. And he would never hand them the satisfaction they seek from him.  
He hoped that death could just come earlier and faster because he can no longer feel anything, his limbs is numb though he still could faintly make out the feeling of the metallic liquid gushing from all the shot wounds on his stomach.  
Then he remembered something. He didn't even know what had happened to Youngjae and Jackson.

"You should've said something when we ask nicely, human. Now look at you, what a waste you'll have to die this way. You could've been enough to sate our Prince tonight but since you're already on your way there, it's not fun anymore. He likes his meal to be wild and thrashing around." and then the vampire turned his head and bowed at the young man who was just watching silently all this while. 

The Prince.

"Leave him to me." He had said.

And so they left him alone with him. Jaebum doesn't mind if he die now, he'll die happy, relieved to know that he managed to shield Jinyoung from all the danger, the pain. 

His Jinyoung is safe. And that's all that matters. 

 

The Prince is a young man, so beautiful and ethereal. Calm and reserved demeanor, unlike the rest of them. No evident viciousness on his emotionless facade and he almost look harmless. Like a wingless angel, he is so delicate -glistening under the moonlight that was shining from above.


	4. Four

Something flashes in those alluring eyes for a moment but it was gone before he could decipher the meaning behind it. Instead of killing him and sucks his blood until Jaebum became nothing but a dry shell, Mark leaned forward from where Jaebum was lying cold on the floor. He bite his own hand and gently touch it on where blood from the cut dripped onto Jaebum's chapped and pale lips.

The crimson liquid burnt down his throat and Jaebum could only grimaced weakly. He is too weak to even move a muscle, let alone to try and push away the cold hand on his trembling lips.

"Drink." Mark had said when he realised that Jaebum is resisting the blood as it flowed down his cheeks instead of going down his throat. Jaebum closed his mouth, eyes shut tightly as he felt the excruciating pain on his chest and he can't breath anymore. He coughed out more blood than the few drops that slipped past his lips. And his vision started to blurred with black patches as his body curled in, the unbearable pain is making his whole body trembled uncontrollably. The growing pool of blood beneath him is screaming that his time is almost up and there's nothing one could do to stop the invitable from happening.

 

 

He's dying. And death had never felt so close and surreal like this. Slowly and faintly, his surrounding was changing. He now is in a garden, a very beautiful garden with blooming red roses all around it. There's an endless pathway in front of him that seems to lead to a mansion. And giggles of laughter and joy could be heard coming from a pair of young boys playing among the thick bushes nearby.

 

"Jaebum-ah! Run faster and catch me! Come on, you are so slow! Hahaha" The slimmer boy of the two shouted at the younger and chubby boy who was struggling to keep up the pace with his short legs. Jaebum could feel his lips tugged slightly upwards. Is this heaven? Why did the scene that is playing before him felt so familiar yet far away? Is this the pieces of lost memories that had always leave a gaping hole in his life or is all of this is a just pure hallucination of a dying person?

But that moment doesn't last long as he was snapped back into reality when someone had lifted his limp body on their lap and slapped his cheek lightly. Their hands went to move away the stray strands of hair from his face and carressed his cheeks. He used his last bits of strength to stubbornly close his mouth tightly, not wanting the blood of the cruel and heartless creature to be the last thing in his mouth. 

"Jaebum...please."

 

 

It's not fair that Mark sounds so achingly familiar like the boy in the garden.


	5. Five

There is an unmistakable sadness in Mark's eyes as he stares at the man on the bed, the rise and fall of his chest steady and calm after the wounds had healed effortlessly because of the blood he gave him. Under the piles of blanket, Jaebum looks so vulnerable and soft, unlike the deadly and murderous man he was when he barged into the basement to kill. 

It reminds him of how Jaebum used to be when they were small and young, when everything was just fine because all that matters was they were together -before Jaebum was ripped apart from him so suddenly oneday. He never thought he'd lose him back then and now, even when they are inches apart from each other again, Mark feels hopeless because he knows there's no way Jaebum will stay.

After a while, he got up from the bed and take a last glance before he quickly forced himself out of the room. When the door had been closed, Mark berates himself for feeling so tempted to taste that thin lips and indulge himself in Jaebum's intoxicating scent.

"Take him home when he is awake." Mark had said at the man who is watching the television as he made his way down the spiral staircase.

A moment of silence passed before the man let out a sigh. "You're going to let him go just like that? They're going to think that he is dead. This is your only chance to take him back."

"He doesn't belong here, Jackson. Not anymore.  
There's no doubt that the whole east coven will try to kill him again if they know I saved him. My brother is getting stronger each days so I have to be prepared. Jaebum...he has his own life, a family that's waiting for him to-."

"They're not family." Jackson was quick to dismissed what Mark had said. "They were just bastards who wants him dead."

"He will be fine. I know he will. You'll be there so I don't have any reason to be worried. I trust you, Jackson."

"Yeah..." 

Mark smiled reassuringly at him and Jackson replied back with a smile only to sigh again. After all, he have no choice but to obey the Prince's order. He hopes Mark knows exactly what's he's doing.  
"By the way, where is the human?"

"He was still sleeping and I think he'll still be sleeping by the time we're going home. That sleepyhead was knocked out pretty bad but I guess he'll be okay."

 

 

"Your stupid father sent them to kill the purebloods, Jinyoung! And maybe it is true that the three of them managed to finish them all," Shownu rubbed his face roughly, he look so terrified and angry that Jinyoung started to feel a lump in his throat. "but you know what, purebloods don't die. They're immortal. And the place that we attacked that night-the manor is where their Prince lived. Jaebum won't survive. They must've killed them."

Jinyoung's knees unbuckled at the truth and he feels that the world around him started to spin.  
"J-Jaebum hyung...no...no...he can't be d-dead. We must-" He leaned against the wall from where he's standing for support, taking sharp intakes of breath and stuttering when he started to speak.

"Calm down, Jinyoung! This is a difficult situation, you can't afford to have a breakdown in the middle of a deep shit like this! Save it for another time! We still have to do something about this."

"We...We must go now, hyung! I have to save him! He can't die hyung, I love him! I love him so much for god's sake!"

 

 

Suddenly there was a loud banging at the door. Jinyoung waste no time as he scrambled towards it.  
His clumsy and frantic movement came to a halt as soon as he opened the door.

"Jaebum hyung!" 

Jinyoung had run to him and hugged Jaebum so tightly. Shownu who was trailing behind him look stunned as he let the fact sink in.

The three of them is safe and sound. Aside from Youngjae who had a bluish bruise on his forehead, Jackson and Jaebum looked as good as new.

"What happened? How did you guys managed to escape the purebloods?" Shownu asked them.

"There's no purebloods. Someone had given you the false information. But we were held captives because their number were just too many."

"Arghh! My head hurts and I don't remember anything after they knocked me down. The same goes for Jaebum hyung. Only Jackson hyung was conscious the whole time we were captured." Youngjae groaned while holding his head.

"How did you managed to escape unscratched then? Didn't you say you were defeated by them?" Shownu narrowed his eyes. Something just don't seem right.  
"Is that the big deal right now?" Jinyoung butted in and Jackson silently thanks him for that as he pretends to shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

 

Jinyoung bored his gaze into Jaebum's face intensely as if scanning and making sure he is alright. Jaebum's mouth tugged into a huge smile, the kind of smile that turn his eyes into two cresents and Jinyoung wonders if something else more beautiful than Jaebum even exist because god, how can someone who had just return from a battle looked that radiant and glowing.

'Didn't I promised you I'd return safely?' Jaebum signed to him.

Jinyoung nodded and Jaebum moved his thumb to carress his cheek.

'So stop frowning Jinyoung. Stop worrying. I always keep my promise.'

 

 

Mark stood faraway from them and yet he's still worried if Jaebum could hear the sound of his heart shattering into million pieces. Slowly, he turned his back and walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now you have to choose, jjproject or markbum? :')


	6. Six

Jaebum pulled him into one of the abandoned house in the dark alleyways. He hides Mark behind his back, and all Mark could think of is how Jaebum's intoxicating scent had clouded his mind. The smell was so strong and pleasant, it had made him dizzy because of how bad he wants to bury his head in the crook of Jaebum's neck. 

Mark listens silently to Jaebum's laboured breath and their bodies that had been pressed together sent unexplainable tingling sensation to his whole existence. Jaebum's warmth is always a comfort to him, even when sweat had dampened the back of his shirt. 

From where they were standing behind the thin wall, the group of people had passed by-unaware of their hiding spot. Mark had prayed so that they won't find them here, because he doesn't want this precious moment to end. He wants to stay this way forever.  
Jaebum put his index finger at his mouth, signalling Mark to keep quiet so that they won't get caught. Mark was too stunned to say anything, he still can't believe what's happening. Jaebum had suddenly appeared out of nowhere when a group of Hunters attacked him and Jackson.

He swallowed back his intention to get out there and killed them all before thay could do anything. They had hurt Jackson and they deserved to get a taste of Mark's wrath. He is more than able to shred them into pieces and sink his teeth into their bodies.  
Mark hasn't budge an inch since Jaebum had pulled him here. Not long after the Hunters had gone away, Jaebum turn to his back to check up on Jackson. Mark trailed behind him like a lost puppy. He teared his gaze away from the shadow's of the Hunters to look at Jaebum again in the face. 

Life had taught Mark to count his blessings. This moments of comfortable silence is more than enough for him even if that means that Mark is no one-just another stranger in Jaebum's life. As long as he doesn't hate him. As long as Jaebum is not glaring at him with hatred and digust, Mark is content. 

Because everytime he saw the hate in Jaebum's eyes, he would die a little inside. 

But right now, he is happy. The happiest he had been in a very long time.

 

 

Jaebum's face was contorted in worry as he put some pressure on Jackson's wound. Jackson was lying on the ground, unconcious after after a bullet had pierced through his back. Mark suddenly felt his stomach churned at the sight of bleeding Jackson in front of him.

"Will he be alright?" he asked Jaebum. Mark is afraid that if suddenly Jackson dies. He doesn't know what would he do without him. Jackson had been the staple anchor to guide him eversince he had lost everything.

"He won't die, right?"

Jaebum's eyes furrowed as if he's not pleased with what Mark had asked and he quickly shake his head. Smiling subtly as if to reassured Mark that Jackson is okay, he then cupped Mark's mouth while his eyes were darting around the place to search for any other way out of that place.

Unconciously, Mark's hand moved to touch Jaebum's hand that was covering his mouth, it lingered there for a while before he removed it away gently. It was a burning sensation, his cold hand and Jaebum's warm ones were such a contrast, and yet it feels so right. Jaebum eyes widened a little bit, he looks taken aback by how cold Mark's hands were.

 

 

Is it wrong that Mark had longed to hear his voice for so long? Just how beautiful Jaebum would sound if he can talk again? Would he tell Mark that everything is alright-that he doesn't have to be afraid of anything? Mark doesn't really need any protection-he is strong enough to protect himself but somehow, he just wants to hear it coming from Jaebum.

Because Jaebum never lies. Everything he said is the truth. 

As he continues to stare at Jaebum's side jaw, those flashes of painful memories came alive-vivid and fresh like an open wound. Mark is glad that Jaebum can't remember them. Him suffering alone with the burden of yesterday's memories is enough. Unshed tears had burned achingly when his eyes had caught the faded scar that had marred Jaebum smooth skin. 

After all, Mark is the one that had caused that.  
His mind suddenly dragged him back unwillingly to their past, to the the night where fate had torn them apart from each other.

 

 

 

 

It was cold and quiet when Jaebum was locked inside a dark room all by himself and he's crying. Mark feels like he could hear Jaebum's small voice in his head. Back then, he had sounded so so afraid and Mark was crying along with him too.

Jaebum banged the door desperately, begging so that someone would release and free him from the suffocating place. Mark could only hear Jaebum's sad wailing and cries for help because he was standing right infront of the closed door. His tiny hands balled into a fist because he was trying to contain his anger towards the person who had made Jaebum become like this.

His own father.

 

In the background, Jaebum's voice was slowly fading away and Mark was too angry and scared to notice until it had stopped completely.

 

Mark had done nothing to help him right then, and that was his biggest mistake ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may confused some of you but don't worry, you'll understand everything in the next chapter :D  
> you can ask me anything if you want :)  
> EVEN a tiny meeny little spoiler hehe


	7. Seven

Jackson was sleeping soundly on the hospital bed after going through a minor surgery to removed the bullet. The doctor said that he will be okay since the bullet didn't damage any vital organ. Mark took his seat beside the bed while Jaebum is only watching from afar from where he is leaning against the wall. He could feels Jaebum's stares burning a hole through his head but Mark couldn't care less as he had been struggling to calm down eversince they arrived there.  
His steps had came to a halt and his feet glued to the ground as soon as he realised that they were entering a hospital. But he pushed himself to move slowly, steps by steps to follow Jaebum's disappearing figure behind the emergency room door with Jackson on his back.

A hospital. It was a torturing place for him.   
He had lost Jaebum exactly here, twelve years ago.  
And yet, he is here again.

Suddenly Mark found it's hard to breath. The space and confine of the small room seems to narrow down on him. Jaebum may not notice it, but Mark had been gripping so tightly at the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white and there's slight tremble in his hands when he wipes the cold sweats on his forehead. Hospital is making him sick. Mark thought he is almost about to have an anxiety attack when the movement of the door being opened snapped him out of his trance and a lean figure stepped inside. It was Jinyoung.

"What had happened?" Jinyoung walked straight to Jaebum with a slightly panic expression and when he realised that there's another presence in the room, he turned to throw Mark a glance before bowing his head a little with a puzzled expression. 

'He's Jackson's friend.' Jaebum signed to him when Jinyoung turned to look at him.

"Oh, nice to meet you then. I'm Jinyoung."   
"Mark" 

Jinyoung gave him a polite smile and reached out his right hand. Mark reluctantly accepts the handshake while silently praying that his trembles would go unnoticed. He bit his inner cheek and forced a smile on his lips. They exchanged a brief eye contacts before Jinyoung said "Don't think I saw you before? Though you look kinda familiar. Have we met before?"

"Certainly not. I just moved in from China. Jackson's my childhood bestfriend."

"Oh"

A moment of silence passed and before things could get awkward, Jinyoung took Jaebum's hands and tugged at his shirt. "Have you eaten yet?"

Jaebum shook his head and chuckled breathlessly when he hears Jinyoung sigh.

"I knew it. Let's go then. Do you want to join us, Mark?"

"No. I want to be here when he wake up." Not a total lie, but the truth is Mark doesn't think he can stand to be alone with both of them. It hurts so much more than when someone impales him with a sword.

"Okay then. We'll leave you guys alone. Tell us when he wake up later." 

 

 

Jackson eyes shot open almost comically when the two of them were out of the room.

"How long you've been awake?"  
"Long enough to notice your iron grip on my bed sheets. Are you okay? Why did you come in?"  
"I can handle this, don't worry. It had happened long time ago, and it shouldn't matter anymore. I should learn to get over it."

Jackson tried to sit up and yelped in pain as the stitch stretch over the movement. Mark hold his arm and gently help him to sit up.

"Something is not right, Mark. The one attacking me is a group of Hunter but they shot me instead of you. I don't think their true motive is to hunt down any vampires. There's something up their sleeves that I can't seem to pinpoint. You brother is gearing up his mission to strip you off the throne. He...He may even had cooperated with Jooyoung." Mark's eyes widened as he let Jackson's information sink in. 

"How did you know?"  
"I found out that Brian and Jinyoung's father had been meeting up with each other secretly behind closed bars."  
"So Jooyoung is also behind this huh?" Mark spoke through his clenched teeth.

The anger had suddenly bleed through his tensed shoulders at the mention of the filthy name. Mark suppressed the urge to let his inner demon from destroying everything around him.

"After what he did to Jaebum all this years, he still have the audacity to drag him into his own mess!" Mark's eyes flashes red, a sign that his rage is on the edge of exploding.  
"How come Jaebum was there? Did he follow you? Did he suspect anything?" He asked again towards Jackson.  
"They made him follow me, by being obvious. Of course Jaebum would be notice the danger and decided to trail behind us."

Mark got up from the chair abruptly, the noise of chair scraping the floor echoed the tension in the air. Before Mark could dashed out of the hospital room, Jackson quickly grabbed the back of his shirt and winced when the pain stopped him from moving further.  
"They're provoking you Mark, don't be too affected."

 

 

Jooyoung was about to leave his office as it was getting late midnight when his door was swung open to reveal a very angry Mark. Before he could do anything, Mark had slammed the door shut and stepped inside.

"Why did you help Brian? Is that why you sent Jaebum to the manor that day; because he told you so?"  
"Such a lowly Hunter." Mark muttered under his breath mockingly.  
"I dare you to say that again."  
"You gambled your family pride to work as a slave for him. What a fucking joke!"  
"My sister died because she gave birth to that monster!"  
"Jaebum hasn't done nothing wrong!"  
"His existence alone is wrong! Because he shouldn't exist in the first place!"

Mark hated the man in front of him with his whole heart. Jinyoung's father had always held something vital in his hands -secrets. Because he's the only one who knows everything -about who Mark really is and the fact that Jaebum didn't live among human his whole life. 

"It was a warning for you."  
"You can't kill me even if you want. What's the point?"  
"That's the point, you can't die, but the people you loves aren't immortal. If you refused to back off and surrender, I'm afraid that they are the one who have to pay the consequences."

He circled around the the desk and went to stand beside Mark.

"You're the one who came to me first, remember? I still could recalled perfectly the way you begged me to help him. It was as if he was your everything -that your life depended on him. The fear in your eyes says it all. How ironic, you asked a help from a Hunter, out of all people."

 

 

Mark was clueless. He didn't know what to do. After all, he had never exposed himself to the human. Tears keep falling as he run towards the hospital frantically. Mark knows somehow he can get help there. Along the way, he had stumbled a few times; knees shaking uncontrollably as panic gnawed fiercely at his stomach and he keeps shouting Jaebum's name so that he'll stay awake. 

Jaebum's limp body on his back is the only thing that had kept him going. His back's feels warm, because Jaebum's blood had soaked his shirt. Mark had prayed hard so that God won't take him away.

In front of the hospital, Mark had begged who happened to be Jinyoung's father to help them. Jinyoung had followed them inside when his father scooped Jaebum's bloody and almost lifeless figure and rushed into the hospital. The first time he saw Jaebum, Jinyoung had fallen in love with him and Mark could see it clearly in his eyes. 

On the day Jinyoung lost his mother, he gained Jaebum. 

While Mark felt as if he lost everything.

 

Back then, Mark still doesn't know that his blood could heal him. If not, he is more than ready to bleed to death just so he can save him. So that Jaebum won't met Jinyoung at all. So he can only be his.  
When Jaebum finally open his eyes from a long coma, Mark had cried real bad. Because Jaebum looked so lost. So sad. So lonely. The injuries on his throat was fatal. It was the reason he had became quiet and soundless.

But Mark can do nothing. After making sure Jaebum is safe, he walked away from his life with a shattered heart.

 

 

"No, you help us because of your son. You only carried Jaebum inside the hospital when Jinyoung started crying and screaming for other people's help!"   
Mark tightened his grip at the edge of the desk and his blunt nails that were digging deep into his palms created a cresent dent that had drawn blood.

"Whatever. That mute boy, he isn't human right? And he is supposed to die that nigh because he's a sin to your race. What a waste to help him. Should I know earlier that he's the reason my sister died, I would've let him rot to death."

That was when Mark lost it. He saw red and came lurging at the old man at an inhuman speed. He strangled the old man and crushed his windpipe.   
The sound was pleasant. He deserved to feel the pain he inflicted to others. Mark smiled when he saw the blood that was dripping from the wound on his throat; just like how his Jaebum was struggling to stay alive that night. Just like how Mark was so desperate to make him stay, he cannot lose him now. 

Not to a human like him.

And he bite his neck. 

The feelings was tangible -when his fangs had punctured the flesh, a surge of warm liquid had filled his mouth with unfathomable pleasure and lust. He keeps wanting more.So he sucks into it until he's satisfied. 

Mark is thirsty for blood and tonight, he had lost control for first time.

Mark licked the blood on his lips. He can no longer think straight right now. The two irises had been ablazed with red fire as the lust and want won over his self control. 

This is why he can't love him. 

Jaebum doesn't deserve to be love by someone whose heart is as cold as ice. He doesn't deserve to be touched with hands tainted by sins and blood. When he let the body slumped on the floor, his own body started shivering, not because of the biting cold, but because he is terrified of himself. 

What had I done. 

So many things are against us.  
No, there's not even us anymore.  
I'm left alone to fight for what was ours. I am tired, Jaebum. So so tired. Should I just give up now?

 

 

Your power could go berserk. You need to learn to contain the anger, the lust. If it becomes too powerful, it could overcome you -Jackson's voice rings in his head repeatedly.

"I killed him. I killed him..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jjp or markbum? idk guys :') what had you done mark! you killed jinyoung's father omg


	8. Eight

That night, Jaebum woke up sweaty as his shirt stick to his back. He's been dreaming the same dream for a week. About a boy trapped inside a dark room. About a father who is crying hysterically while craddling his motionless son in his lap. About a certain beautiful boy who is smiling sadly at him.

Then he remembered that he is not sleeping alone today. Eversince the tragic death of his father, Jinyoung had been sleeping in the same bed as him. He may seems like he wasn't affected at all -not shedding a single tear at the funeral, but Jaebum knows how really broken Jinyoung is on the inside. He will always be by his side as the pillar of strength, eventhough he knows, Jinyoung will be just fine because he is a strong fighter. 

Jaebum continued to stare at the calm face of sleeping Jinyoung beside him and immediately feels all the tension from his body slipping away. His rigid face features softens and he decided to get up instead of tossing around in bed and end up waking him. 

Jaebum washed his face and changed into a black hoodie. He opened the door and stepped outside for a fresh air. 

That's when someone who had been waiting in the silence all this while had lured him into the forest.

Jaebum shouldn't have been careless that night, because when he turned to his back, it was too late.

 

 

"You can't kill something that never live...,"

She held up the stake and traced its deadly blade with her fingertips. "But we can make him fall asleep -a very deep peaceful slumber that he could never wake up from..." 

A crooked smiled slowly appears on her face, adding to the evilness in every wrinkles and lines. As the entity of something dangerously beautiful, her power had been long since it enthralled the young man, taking over his sanity and feeding the demon inside with pure hatred and rage towards his own flesh and blood, his own brother.

"Stab the Prince in the heart. When the sorcery had been broken, then you shall be granted with the power you seek." 

"Don't worry, I'm sure he can help us." Brian looked at the unconscious man who had been strapped to a chair. He lifted his chin and whispered into his ears. "You'll help us right, Jaebum..."

 

 

 

 

His forehead is bleeding, there's a cut and bruises on his hands and yet Jaebum is smiling at him as if he can't feel the pain at all. Jaebum wrapped his hands around Mark's slim waist and gently pulled him into an embrace. Mark's body melt into the touch and he is paralyzed by the sudden affectionate gesture.

Mark closed his eyes when he felt the tears coming, burning achingly behind his eyes. Slowly, Jaebum catches his lips with his own. Mark let out a gasp.

They kissed. Jaebum's lips tastes sweet and his hand on Mark's neck is soothing. Mark deepened the kiss with a desperate gestures, as if he was waiting for this since forever. 

Mark is drowned in his love for him. 

There's something terribly wrong going on but Mark is too blind to see; that there's emptiness in Jaebum's eyes.

And too occupied to notice the stake Jaebum is hiding behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's drawing near to the end...  
> and it's still a mess /sigh/ idk  
> will mark ended up dying in jaebum's own hands just to make him see the truth? /sigh/


	9. Nine

Jaebum clutched at his throbbing head as soon as his eyes had fluttered open -his eyebrows knits in confusion when he realised that he can't move his right hand. 

   
It's numb.

 

Because someone has been holding onto it all night. 

But the hold was loosened and the hands that were holding onto his, falls limply on the ground when he sits up abruptly. 

 

Jaebum remembers everything now. All those memories of his childhood flashed before him in a loophole.

His family. His home.

Mark.

 

He turns his head. 

And the breath he's been holding hitched at his throat as his heart sank deep to the bottom at his stomach. It seems like the world around him had collapsed in a blink of eye.

 

Lying cold on the ground beside him is Mark.

 

Still. Calm. Serene. 

 

His pitch black orbs staring into nothingness -engulfed by the endless abyss of an eternal slumber.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Even after a few years later, Mark is still sleeping.

But it's okay, because Jaebum would wait patiently by his side until he wake up someday. Even if that would take forever. Even if it would never happen at all. 

He'll keep waiting. Just like how Mark had been waiting for him all this while.

 

 

Jaebum traces Mark's face with soft kisses starting from his hairline and lingered a little bit longer when he reached his lips. The kisses had become wet when his tears had streamed down his cheeks.

'Five years is such a long time, Mark. For how long you want to keep sleeping hmm? Wake up, please...'

'I miss you. I love you.'

He break the kiss and stand up with a smile on his face. There's a glint of barely concealed yearning behind that facade. 

Jaebum continued to stare at the ethereal beauty of his love until someone had touched his shoulder lightly. 

"It's time to go home, hyung."

He nodded and waited until the door is closed and he was left alone again with Mark.

'Don't worry, I'll come back.'

He walks towards the door.

 

 

 

 

When he was about to turn the door knob open,

"Jae-Jaebum-ah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this note, that's means you are with me till the end :') thank you soo much for giving this story a chance.  
> maybe this is my first and last story in ao3. idk...i don't have the confidence to write...
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, you can find me on twitter  
> @generousscent, well if you want. till then byeeeeeeee annyeong!


	10. Epilogue

"I'm glad you're awake." Jinyoung gave him an assuring pat on the hand before he got up from the chair and headed outside. Mark didn't fail to notice the flash of something akin to pain and sadness that crosses his face before Jinyoung turned his back away and started walking towards the door.

Mark's eyes searches for any sign of Jaebum's presence in the room but before he could say anything, Jinyoung had beat him to it.

"He's out on a mission. Will be back tonight. I'll bring you there when you're ready. Till then, rest well."

And then the door closes with a soft click, leaving Mark to ponder if he did right by waking up or he's just going to create more conflict and pain between them now.

 

 

Jaebum came back that night, more exhausted than he had ever been in the past few years. It was a one-week-long mission and he went to finish it alone this time, declining Jinyoung's offer to go along.His muscles feels sore and he thought if he can just drop down right now, he's sure he'll fell asleep right away. 

He needed time to be alone, to think all over again on how messed up his life had become. He feels like he's going crazy as days passes by, sometimes he thought that he could see Mark in his dreams and sometimes he could even hear Mark calling out his name when the reality is, Mark is still sleeping. Sleeping so very peacefully Jaebum is afraid he would never want to wake up from his slumber at all.

He was about to enter his room when a figure standing a few feets away from his room had him frozen immediately in his steps. In a blink of an eye, Mark was already standing in front of him and Jaebum's breath hitched at his throat. Mark is glowing in his glory of beauty and he had missed everything about him so much that Jaebum feels like his heart is going to burst out and jump away from from his chest. Tears has started to streamed down his cheek though his eyes is casted down and head hung low -Jaebum hide his gaze away from Mark, not yet quite ready to face him.

Seeing Jaebum so surprised that he was caught off guard made Mark chuckled a little bit. But when Jaebum is still standing stiffly and unresponsive to him calling his name, Mark put his hands to both side of his face and lifted his face. And then he smiled that blinding smile again. This time, Jaebum remembered it, recognised it, and had been longing for it since forever.

"Hey..." Mark whispered into his ears when he leaned up to kiss Jaebum on his cheek.

Jaebum gripped the hem of his uniform tighter from where his feet is glued to the ground, until his knuckles turned white and although he's already crying at the moment, more tears had suddenly burned achingy at the back of his eyes - the emotions he held in for so long just broke out like a dam, spilling all over his actions and words. Jaebum was lost, to say the least, he doesn't know what to do or what should he feel. The guilt was eating and killing him from inside, reminding him for what he had done to Mark and yet, he's still so so happy to see him.

So he just pulled Mark into a hug, his body shaking violently and his breath came out as slight pants. Mark held Jaebum tightly in his embrace -afraid he'll fade away if he doesn't hold on strong enough. Jaebum kept on crying soundlessly, burying his face deep into Mark's shoulders and he doesn't stop until Mark decided that it was enough and Jaebum will faint out from exhaustion if he continued on.

"It's okay, Jaebum-ah... Everything is gonna be okay from now on. We'll make sure of that."


End file.
